In My Mind
by Tarja Holopainen
Summary: This is a little story of how Will and Emma got back together, how they solved some minor (or even bigger) problems, and how they finally took a further step in their relationship. [It's my first Glee fanfic and it's more of a try to be honest. Let's see if it stays with this one or not. Enjoy!]


She watched him curiously, but his sad look immediately told her that they hadn't won. Oh, what a shame, she thought. She smiled at him gently and he grinned back shyly.

"Hi, Em," he greeted as he sat down. He looked down at his hands and Emma took them. The medications she has been taking were helping her a lot, yet they kept her being conservative about ... other stuff, such as touching. Which was why he looked at her in surprise.

"I'm so sorry," Emma said softly and Will sighed.

"It's okay. We did our best and hey - the kids were amazing!"

"I bet they were," Emma said and smiled at him. "But tell me ... what about Broadway?"

"Oh, that," Will chuckled. "No, Em. That's nothing for me."

"Don't lie to me," Emma said and gave his hand a little squeeze. "Why didn't you do it?"

"The kids," Will answered. "You ... I can't lose you."

"You told me already," Emma said and felt her cheeks blush a little. "Now tell me the real reason ..."

"You," he said again, this time a little more confident. "I ... I was on stage with April. We've been singing and all I could think about was you, sitting in the crowd. You had tears in your eyes, tears of happiness, proudness and ... love. And even though it felt brilliant on that stage ... I missed you so madly. This is what I want."

He smiled at her and her heart skipped a beat. "Me?" she whispered and he winked at her, before he stood up and looked down at the redhead, only a second before the school bell rang.

"Meet me after the lesson?" he asked and Emma nodded.

"Sure, Will," she said while trying to sound strong. Internally she was dancing and crying. She knew he still had feeling for her but after this whole mess with Carl and Holly, she hadn't been sure if he still wanted her as he once had. Well, now she knew better. They smiled at each other and Emma knew:

This wasn't over.

* * *

"Well, this is how the twelfth place feels!" Will chuckled and showed them the tiny award they've gotten. "Congratulations, guys."

The kids laughed and Will smiled. Truth be told, he had never been that happy. Sure, they didn't win (okay, they didn't even beat the top ten) but the kids had never been that close before! Finn and Rachel were a couple again, which was only good for the club. Quinn had earned some new self confidence, and even Lauren seemed to be happy in the New Directions.

Sue would finally leave them alone (hopefully) and Figgins hadn't threatened them to close the Glee club again.

Terri had moved to Miami and it seemed she was almost done dealing with her and Will's divorce, even though Will still believed that she had to take antidepressants. Well, Terri had always been bipolar so it wouldn't surprise him.

And Emma. Sweet, cute Emma. When she had worn Will's vest the day she had said goodbye, Will had realised that she still loved him. She couldn't let go.

Now the school year was over and Will had two whole months of wooing her ... Not like last year, where she had met Carl during the holidays. No. This time he knew it was his turn and this time he wouldn't screw it up. No Shelby, no April, no Holly. Only Emma.

He left the auditorium after they had celebrated their losing with the only way they knew - a song.

He slowly stepped down the hall and there she was standing, obviously waiting for him.

Her smile was as beautiful as always and Will couldn't help but get excited. This felt so much like a déjà vu. He had kissed her after sectionals, he had kissed her after regionals. He had to kiss her.

"Hi," Will said and Emma smiled back.

"Is that your catchphrase?" she chuckled and put her hands on his shoulders. "Hi, handsome," she then replied shyly.

"Oh, Em," Will sighed and embraced her. "We've been through so many stuff."

"That's true," Emma said with a nod and pulled back, smiling broadly. "Did you see? I hugged you back for a longer time!"

Will laughed. "I'm so proud."

"Right?" Emma nodded and took a deep breath. "The pills you know?"

"The pills," Will sighed. "Is it just the pills?"

"I'm not following," Emma said with her eyes narrowed at the male teacher.

"Isn't it because ... it's me? And you ..." Will swallowed. "want to hug me?"

"Oh, you're so naïve," Emma now giggled and pulled his face down. "I'm more than willing to ... hug you again."

Will grabbed her slim waist and pulled her close.

"So that's the only thing you want to do with me?" he mumbled and brushed his lips against Emma's. As he pulled back, her eyes were closed.

Will moved his lips over her cheek and soon they were resting on her temple. "I love you ..." he breathed and Emma's heart skipped a beat once again. He hugged him tighter.

"I know", she mumbled. "I know."

They stayed like this for a few seconds, which rather felt like hours for them. Until Will pulled back. He looked into his Love's beautiful eyes, his Love looking back at him with her doe eyes directed to him.

And he kissed her.

It wasn't careful like their first kiss, and it wasn't as fierce and longing as their kiss after regionals, but it was loving. Full of passion, like their first real make out session at Will's home.

Emma wrapped her slim arms around Will's neck, let her fingers play with his hair.

She loved his hair and she loved this man.

And when they pulled back, she smiled at him.

"Don't tell me you don't love me," Will said lowly and Emma laughed quietly.

"I never said that," she whispered and pecked his lips before she turned around and went back to her office.

* * *

Will called her a week later.

Emma had already gotten scared, that was why she jumped around in happiness as he called.

She cleared her throat, trying to sound normal as she picked up. "Will?"

"Hi, Em," was all he had to say and Emma was completely head over heels with him again.

"Hi! How have you been so far?" she asked and sat down on her couch.

"Well, a week of summer holidays and I'm completely bored already," Will chuckled. "Do you want to do something?"

"Today?" Emma asked. "I don't know, Will. I'm moving ..."

"You're - you're moving?"

"Only to another apartment. This one reminds me too much of Carl ... he just has been here way too often." Emma closed her eyes.

"Oh, alright," said Will and bit his lower lip. "If you need a helping hand, I'm here."

"Wait, you'd actually do that? That'd be amazing!" Emma said giddily.

"Of course I'll help you," Will laughed. "Shall I come over?"

"Now?" Emma blushed and looked around her apartment. Was there something embarrassing in the cartons? Okay, she didn't own anything embarrassing. "Yeah. Come over."

* * *

Hours later they were at Breadstix. They had packed everything of Emma's belongings into cartons, Will doing this as payback for that she had helped him before he had left to New York.

Emma was so relieved about everything, sure, she had swallowed an anxiety pill before they had left, but now she could act the way she was supposed to act: happy.

Will was surprised to see her like this, so ... loose. He had never seen her like this, never. She had always worn this slightly concerned look in her face which had always made him doubt that she was happy with him. But she was.

"Well, if that's not Mr Schue and Miss P!" a sudden voice shouted and the teachers looked up, finding Mercedes and Tina standing next to their table.

"Mercedes, Tina!" Will shouted. "Hi! How are you?"

"Oh, we're fine," Mercedes replied and exchanged a grin with Tina.

"Are we interrupting something?" Tina asked.

"Oh, not at all," Emma said. "Will was just, uh, helping me out at home and therefore I'm inviting him for a drink."

"Really, you're inviting me?" Will asked. "Don't, Emma. I wanted to help you, no need to pay -"

"Shh, no problem," Emma said and took Will's hand without even noticing.

The girls grinned at each other as the two adults got lost in each other's eyes.

"Well, see ya," Mercedes said and she and Tina left, giggling madly. They couldn't wait to tell Kurt and Rachel about his absolute bomb!

Will caressed the ginger's slim fingers.

"I love you so much," he whispered and Emma blushed.

"What - what is this between us?" she whispered and Will shrugged.

"You told me you needed time and I gave you time. So ..."

"Well, I do love you too, but you know that," Emma said softly and Will chuckled relieved.

Truth was, he had not known that she loved him, he had only gotten a few hints so far. Like Emma, when she had said she'd immediately elope with him. Or Holly, who had said, "By the way, she's totally into you too."

After regionals he had said, "I love you, Emma. There, I finally said it. And you love me ..."

She hasn't agreed but she also hadn't disagreed. Probably because Will had kissed her after this little speech and then Rachel had come and asked him to join in the auditorium, so Will had actually never heard her say that she loved him.

That was why he was grinning like a fool now. "You love me?"

"Oh, you knew that," Emma said a little embarrassed and Will grabbed her hands as she tried to pull away.

"Well, then I'd call that a date," he said and Emma nodded.

"Yep. A moving out of my apartment date. And I really wanna pay at least your drink."

* * *

They were kissing, mouths closed, as always. Emma was so, so conservative.

But his hands moved up and down her waist and she didn't seem to care.

One last soft peck and Emma pulled away. "Good night," she said with a light smile and Will pulled her close.

"Is it too early to say that I don't want to leave?"

Emma chuckled. "No, not at all. But I can't let you stay, it's so messy inside. I'd feel so guilty to make you sleep there."

"I don't care about this, you know that," Will laughed and stroke his woman's red hair. "But okay. Let's wait until you've moved."

"Right," Emma answered and winked at Will. "Thank you for helping me."

"I'd like to see you again soon," Will said. "Tomorrow."

"Oh, wow." Emma chuckled. "Sure. I mean, of course. Terrific. What do you want to do?"


End file.
